


The Price of Lethe

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Afterglow, preglow, heat and kisses to the neck.





	The Price of Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community Contrelamontre poetry challenge, in 23 minutes, give or take. Hugs to blueraccoon for the beta.

> no     arms no     legs  
> now, only the bone of my  
> side is alive where  
> it presses directly against you
> 
> Marina Tsvetaeva, _The Poem of the End_

Heat flows from the hand resting, pulling Inara’s hip close. She knew, she had been able to tell, that Kaylee would be a cuddler, unable to let go physically or emotionally after sex, or anytime, for that matter.

Breathing deeply, Inara buries her nose in the nape of her lover’s neck, feeling the smooth skin molding all along hers. Well, mostly smooth skin. There are calluses digging into her hip. Inara is fascinated by them, their roughness, their stories. 

Kaylee is so far from what Inara was, is, and will become. She is fascinating, faceted, fragile and strong at times. Inara has to be solid for both of them… it’s not easy being the rock in a relationship.

A frown creases her face for a moment, then is just as suddenly brushed away. No room for emotions in a Companion’s face, nothing beyond pleasure, real or feigned. Unguents, material and mental, are made to keep the face pristine far beyond its allotted years.

Inara breathes again. She doesn’t want to think, just wants to burrow into Kaylee. Kaylee, who is fresh, open, so easily hurt and so easily loving. Guileless, without artifice. Strong muscles under the most fragrant skin, mechanic and girly-girl.

This texture keeps Inara alive, feeling, she needs it so much, and she presses her lips to that bone, _just there_ , drinking in salt and roses and all the heat she can. Arms wrapping around the muscled stomach, pulling her even closer.

Kaylee gasps, and drops her chin, providing Inara with clear access to more skin, and she takes it, with all her skill, honed from years of training. Kaylee is still so innocent, but even Inara’s most loving moves are calculated. Planned to bring the most pleasure to her partner, to bring them to a satisfying fall.

Habits are hard to break, and there are years of them ingrained on every muscle in Inara’s body. 

Even as she begins to rouse and entice Kaylee for another round of love-making, Inara is planning. Planning how to break free of the binding habits, to let go, to react, to live only in the timeless moments together. Kaylee will teach her, and Inara will be able to live for her.


End file.
